


Shock

by Iwillbestrong97



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Assistant AU, Cute, F/M, Fluff, worried Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillbestrong97/pseuds/Iwillbestrong97
Summary: Request: Can I make a request?? Patrick x reader where she’s his personal assistant (he’s not married) You’ve had some health problems that you’ve kept hidden. One night you’re out in the audience and something happens where you’re rushed out of the venue and to the ER while the guys are still on stage doing their thing. Patrick can’t find you after and freaks out. Somehow, he finds out where you are and rushes to you. Originally posted on Tumblr





	Shock

I banged on Patrick’s door. I swear, this guy was so slow sometimes. I heard him call out from the other side, telling me to wait. I rolled my eyes. Yea, not gunna happen.

“Patrick, I’m coming in!” I pushed the handle down and opened the door, slamming it shut behind me. I looked up at Patrick. He pulled his shirt down the rest of the way. I caught a glimpse of his bare back and cleared my throat, ignoring it.

“Seriously? You’re just now getting dressed? You were supposed to be at rehearsal like ten minutes ago,” I said, placing my hands on my hips. He turned toward me and rolled his eyes.

“They’re used to me being late by now. And it’s been worse before.” He ran a hand through his hair before setting his hat on his head.

“And that’s why I’m here now. I’m going to make you on time if it kills me.” I smiled and grabbed his arm, pulling him out the door. He sighed dramatically.

_Ok. So, after I drop him off at rehearsal, I should make some calls to my family. Then I have to figure out how soon I need to get him out of here after the show tonight. Oh shit, I wonder if he’s going to go out to meet fans after the show. And don’t forget to take your meds…_

Patrick yanked me back, simultaneously pulling me out of my thoughts. He had a slight smirk on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him.

“The entrance to the stage was a few doors back. I didn’t know how far you were going to pull me along. Where did you go anyway?” I looked around and noticed we were almost at the other side of the venue. And this is why I shouldn’t try to sort things out in my head.

“Just running through a checklist. I have you to look after.” Patrick looked down to where I was still holding his arm. I pulled my hand away and blushed slightly. Despite my cheeks feeling warm, a chill ran through my body. I really needed to get to my iron pills.

“You alright there,” Patrick asked? I nodded and smiled.

“Yea. No problem. Just got a chill.” Maybe I should have told Patrick that I couldn’t find my iron supplements. But I knew him and he tended to worry when it really wasn’t that big of a deal. He shrugged.

“Ok, well I’m going to head to rehearsal if you don’t mind. I’m already late.” He laughed and headed off in the other direction. I rolled my eyes at his back.

-

I made my way back to the dressing room and began searching through my purse. I can’t believe I didn’t stick my bottle of pills in here. I didn’t have time to make someone run me to the store so I’d have to make do. It wasn’t that bad really.

My phone started to ring right as I pulled it out of my pocket. The name ‘Mom’ popped up on the screen. I smiled. She had this habit of calling me right as I was about to call her. I held the phone up to my ear.

“Hey mom. I was just about to call you!” I heard her laugh.

“It always seems to happen like that doesn’t it?”

“It totally does. I’ve told you that you have a talent for doing that.”

“Yes, yes. Well, tell me about the tour! Is everything going well? How’s Patrick?” I rolled my eyes at her ‘I-know-something’ tone. She insisted that Patrick and I were ‘perfect’ for each other but I wasn’t sure.

“Everything’s going really well actually. There haven’t been many mishaps or anything. Maybe a few kinks at the beginning of the tour but those have been figured out. And Patrick is fine. Late to everything as usual. But I’m working on it.”

“Good, good. I’m sure you’re a big help to the guys. You’re remembering to take your pills, right?”

“Funny thing about that is, I seem to have misplaced them and I haven’t had a chance to go to the store. It’s only been a few days. Nothing to worry about.”

“Please be careful. The last thing I need is a call from your boss saying that you’re in the hospital or something.”

“I know. Hey, I got some stuff to do. I’ll call you as soon as I can. I love you, Mom.”

“Ok, sweetie. Say hi to the guys for me. I love you, too. Be safe.”

I pressed the red button and slipped my phone back in my pocket. My mom worried so much. I guess that was part of her job.

I glanced at the clock on the wall. Almost four. Almost time for the doors to open. I grabbed my paper pad and backstage access lanyard. Let’s get this show on the road.

-

Following Patrick around the hour before they went on was either a great thing, or a chore. All depended on Patrick. He’s supposed to be on vocal rest for that hour but sometimes he just doesn’t. Today was one of those days.

“Hey Andy, can you…” I poked him in the side.

“Would you stop talking? I don’t carry around the pad of paper for fun.” He sighed and looked at me for a moment. I raised my eyebrows and handed him the pad. He took it and turned back towards Andy.

“Grab me a bottle of water, please.” I tried to control my annoyance as he set the paper down on one of the end tables. Andy reached into the mini fridge and tossed him a bottle. He was laughing silently and I glared.

“You are infuriating sometimes. Like seriously. Why am I even here?” I stood with my hands on my hips, exasperated. Patrick smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

“Because for as much trouble as I give you, I like having you around. I appreciate everything you do.” I rolled my eyes but couldn’t stop the smile from making its way onto my face.

I tried to relax but there was a headache that had been forming for a while. I took pain medication but it didn’t help. Patrick moved to sit on the couch. I hadn’t realized that I had been supporting myself against him. Once he disappeared and I tried to walk, I wobbled, feeling dizzy.

“Woah, feeling ok, (Y/N),” Andy asked? Patrick looked back at me, concern settling on his features.

I steadied myself and went to sit next to Patrick. I smiled at them.

“Yea, fine. Just a head rush. Happens sometimes.” As I sat down, I felt my body get heavy. I didn’t realize how exhausted I was.

The two of them chatted for a bit but eventually Patrick stopped. I guess he was finally doing the vocal rest thing. Joe and Pete came in not long after that. I listened to their bickering and jokes, occasionally adding my thoughts. I looked at my phone and saw that they were due in fifteen minutes. Shit, I needed to get them out of here. I hopped up out of my seat and clapped. I ignored the dizziness.

“Alright. You have five minutes to use the bathroom. Let’s go. Almost time for you to go on.” The guys all jumped up, high fiving each other and starting to get hyped up. They all rushed out of the room, Patrick being the last one. He looked over his shoulder at me before he left.

“See you after the show,” he said with a smile. I nodded and saluted him. Then he ran off after the guys.

I picked up the pad of paper Patrick had taken from me earlier. I looked down at it to see his sketchy handwriting.

_(Y/N), meet me on the bus after the show._

I giggled at his “order.” I could hear the crowd from above me so I’m sure that meant the countdown had started. I had to hurry to the stage entrance so I didn’t miss them going on. It was always a rush. The guys still had all this energy and it was infectious. I was still dizzy as I tried to run to catch up with them. I got winded really easily which was weird. I’d have to look into that later.

I finally made it to the side stage and watched as the smoke continued to build up. The counter was down to three minutes and waited for the crowd’s reaction. The timer stopped and the screen started to glitch. Murmurs and screams rang among the audience. The screen cracked and church bells started ringing. I saw Andy walk up to his drums from the other side and the other three started to rise from the ground. They were so dramatic and I loved this more every time I saw it.

They boys moved to their respective positions and there was an explosion of music as they began. I attempted to be professional but before I was anything else, I was their fan. I felt giddy watching them perform and I started jumping. Some of the other backstage crew laughed at me but in the end, we were all rocking out with them.

The party didn’t last as long as I would have liked. The dizziness was starting to get overwhelming. I didn’t know what the problem was. My head was pounding and I had to lean against the wall just to stay up. The wall was cool to the touch but even that wasn’t helping. One of the stage hands came over to me, asking if I was ok. I almost couldn’t hear him. I tried to nod my head but that just made everything spin. The person grabbed by arms to try and get me to focus. My vision was getting blurry. Then everything went black.

-

**Patrick P.O.V.**

We played the last note of “Saturday” and I watched Pete almost get pulled into the crowd. I laughed at my friend. He said goodnight to the crowd and ran back up to us. We hurried off the stage as the end credits rolled.

The backstage crew all pat us on the back and passed out water. I looked around for (Y/N). She was usually the first person to greet us when we came off stage. I wonder if my little note scared her off. She doesn’t seem like the kind of person to run away though. I grabbed one of the stage directors.

“Hey, have you seen (Y/N)?” A look of concern passed over his face. What happened?

“She needed to be taken to the hospital. She fainted about a third of the way through the show.” I froze for a moment. I knew something was up earlier. Why doesn’t she tell me these things? I worry about her dammit.

“Can someone take me there? Right now.” The director looked around. I know this wasn’t his job but our manager wasn’t around at the moment.

“Look Patrick. I’m sure she’s fine. The assistant director is with her and I’m sure she’ll catch up with us tomorrow.” I cursed under my breath and hurried past him. I had to find someone with a car who could take me there. I will be there to support her. Just like she does for me.

I found one of the girls she hangs out with and asked her what happened. She said that it was sudden and no one really knew what was happening.

“Can you take me to her?” She sighed and looked around.

“Look dude. All I can say is you better be serious about her.” She crossed her arms and turned away from me.

“Was that a, ‘no,’” I asked?

“It will be in a second if you don’t hurry up.” I followed her. We came out through the bus entrance and we came to an SUV. She hopped in the driver’s side and I moved to the other. It was slow moving at first because of the concert traffic. I don’t know whose car this was but thank god all the windows were tinted. We made it to the hospital shortly after I texted Pete where I was.

We hurried in and gave her name to the receptionist. She did a bit of a double take when she saw me but remained completely professional. I smiled and thanked her as she told us the room number. We hurried off through the maze of hallways.

-

**Your P.O.V.**

I woke up to the overly clean smell of my hospital room. There were some quiet voices but I couldn’t quite make out what there were saying. I pulled my eyes open and was greeted by a window, not that I could see much out of it.

I turned my head in the other direction to see Patrick. What was he doing here? He was talking to a doctor who was reading some stuff off a clipboard. My friend sat in the chair next to me. She seemed to have dozed off.

“So really, she’s fine. She fainted from lack of oxygen. It’s a side effect of being anemic. If she doesn’t take somewhat regular supplements, well, things like this happen. We’ve had her hooked up to some IVs to get her iron back up but she should be fine to leave in the morning. Ah, look. She finally wakes.” The doctor smiled at me and Patrick basically spun around, rushing to my side.

He grabbed my hand, kissing it softly. “Are you ok? How are you feeling? God, why didn’t you tell me about this?” His worried eyes never left mine. I cleared my throat.

“I didn’t want to worry you. I couldn’t find my supplements and we never had time to get to the store. I’ve never fainted because of it so I just figured it wasn’t that big of a deal.” Patrick half laughed and shook his head.

“You idiot. You scared me.” His smile was warm and relieved. Some of his hair still stuck to his head. The show must not have ended that long ago. The doctor had left so it was just us two and my sleeping friend.

“The show went well, right? You guys were doing amazing from what I remember.” He chuckled a bit, running his thumb over my hand.

“Yea. Crowd was amazing as always. Had a lot of fun. The only bad part of the night is when I couldn’t find you after we finished. I was worried I had scared you off or something,” he said, a light blush rising to his cheeks.

“Nah, you can’t scare me off Patrick. I like you too much.” I smiled shyly at him. He tilted his head at me, considering my words.

“Well then I want you to know that you can come to me with anything. Especially stuff like this. I’ll take care of you.” I nodded, my heart fluttering. He leaned in and kissed my head.

“At least wait for me to leave before you guys get all mushy,” my friend said. I rolled my eyes at her. I wonder how long she’d been awake. “I’m glad you’re ok.” She pat my leg gently. “And now that I know you’re ok, I’m going to head out. You going to stay here Patrick?” He turned to her.

“Yea. I’ll put off the yelling until tomorrow. I’ll call in the morning.” She nodded and waved.

“You don’t have to stay with me. I’m a big girl. And I don’t want you to get in trouble.” He shrugged and ran his hands over my hair.

“Eh, don’t worry about it. I like you too much to be concerned with things like getting yelled at.” We laughed together. I pointed out that visiting hours were technically over. He said that he may have used his ‘famous’ influence just a little bit. I rolled my eyes at him.

“You’re a piece of work. No wonder they said you needed an assistant to keep you in line.” He laughed and kissed my hand again.

“Hey, it seemed to work out pretty well for me at least.”


End file.
